This invention relates generally to cushioning structures, and more specifically relates to a cushioning appliance which has particular application for use with wheel or geriatric chairs.
It has long been known that patients who are confined to wheel chairs, or to geriatric chairs or the like, for extended periods of time, are subject to development of tissue breakdowns, which result in decubitus ulcers -- commonly known as bed sores. Partially with the objective of avoiding such ailments, increasing interest has been evidenced in cushions based upon fluid-support principles, i.e. in cushions or similar structures wherein the patient is basically seated upon a fluid-containing envelope. The fluid may comprise air; but preferably a liquid or gel is employed. The basic objective of these types of structures is to introduce a high degree of compliance to the surface upon which the individual is seated, so as to uniformly spread the reaction pressure over an extended area of tissue.
Both in the instances of elderly or enfeebled patients, and in those instances where the patient's medical condition otherwise prevents full or appropriate use of the musculature, the typical prior art structure mentioned, have been less than adequate -- in that they failed to take account of the patient's enweakened condition. Such weakened condition, if not properly considered and compensated for, can not only present discomfort for the seated patient; but further, can present genuine danger, especially in that the physical instability of such patients when seated, can readily allow them to fall, or to become improperly displaced forward of the intended seated position.
In accordance with the foregoing, it may be regarded as an object of the present invention, to provide a cushioning appliance for use with wheel, geriatric chairs or the like, which, while based upon fluid-support principles, incorporates structural features enabling proper seating of the patient, and resultant stabilization for the seated patient.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cushioning structure for use particularly with wheel, geriatric chairs or the like, which includes structural features enabling a fluid envelope incorporated as a part thereof, to be separately utilized, and which features also prevent gross spillage from the fluid envelope in the event a leak should occur therein.
It is a yet further object of the invention, to provide a cushioning structure or appliance especially adapted for use in wheel or geriatric chairs or other environments wherein enfeebled patients are to be seated, which appliance by providing a buffering volume into which fluid may be expanded and withdrawn during patient movements, adds substantially to the comfort and well-being of the patient.
It is a still additional object of the present invention to provide a cushioning appliance, which while particularly adapted for use with wheel, geriatrics chairs or the like, is also utilizable for cushioning in other environments where comfort and maintenance of good posture are important, including e.g. upon automobile seats or so forth.